Articular cartilage damage affects millions of people. This condition is exacerbated by an ageing but increasingly more active population. The two portentous independent variables associated with inferior treatment of articular cartilage lesions are healing response and cartilage regeneration. Laser-assisted welding using a derivatized collagen solder may aid in the prevention of progressive degenerative joint disease and may augment or ultimately replace total joint arthroplasty. We have assembled a multi-disciplinary team to investigate the efficacy of laser activated collagen formulations as an adhesive and as an acellular graft that permits and/or promotes cell invasion. Laser operating parameters will be optimized to promote strong solder crosslinks to cartilage. An integrated temperature controller will be used to prevent peripheral tissue damage. A laser handpiece will be modified for use in the animal studies. Custom designed equipment will be used to accurately measure previously unknown values for inherent solder strength, strength of the repair and type of failure mode. Histology will assess the potential to promote cell invasion and synthesis of new extracellular matrix. It is anticipated that the Phase I results will lay the foundation for further animal studies and clinical trials in subsequent Phase II and Phase III projects. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The development of laser procedures to repair full thickness articular defects will benefit the millions of people who are suffering from osteoarthritis. This technology may provide orthopaedic surgeons with new techniques which can reduce operating time, convalescence and hospital stays.